The Downfall
by Dorkzilla
Summary: Life was going well for Percy.That is, before he was left for dead in the ruins of Manhattan.Discovered by the daughter of a company leader,he is then subjected to a series of tests.What he becomes is something that he never thought possible.Now the Egyptians come asking for his help against the tyrant Greeks. He accepts, and now has to return to the people who made him suffer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, about two weeks ago, I noticed this new trend in the Percy Jackson fandom. The trend where a fanfic will be about Percy being betrayed by everyone he knows and then becoming some super assassin or something. I bring this up because this story was originally going to be my two cents worth in this whole trend. However, I then got thinking, and then the story evolved into something much more different. For example, this is also a Kane Chronicles crossover. They won't come in until later, though. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that. Enjoy.**

* * *

Percy

If there was a phrase to describe Percy Jackson's life a year after the Giant War, it would be: going pretty well.

And that was true. Even though he still lived with his mother and faced the everyday challenge of being on the lookout for monsters, it was going pretty damn well, if you asked him.

Percy whistled quietly as he traveled from the camp mess hall to his cabin. It was a clear and bright day, seeing as it was June already, and everyone was in a chipper mood. At least, the son of Poseidon assumed everyone was.

He didn't know why, but everyone seemed to be ignoring him. He had just come back to camp for the summer, and whenever he tried to greet anybody, they'd all say that they "had something to do", or they would mumble out a greeting before going on their way.

Not only that, but some people he knew he hadn't seen at all. Some, like Nico or Thalia, were explainable, but others, like Grover, were unexpected.

_Meh_, Percy thought, _maybe I'll see them later on today._

The thing that bothered him the most, though, was that he hadn't seen Annabeth. Their lives had been tightly woven together ever since the war, but about a couple weeks ago, he gradually began to lose contact with her.

Percy passed by the Athena cabin, and when he looked inside the window, he saw some of the campers hard at work on maps and such. They were really getting into it though, much more than Percy had seen before.

Then he walked by the Hephaestus cabin, and things began to get even stranger. The campers inside were building the weirdest weapons the demigod had ever seen. Some looked like a mix between a sword and a speed detector; another looked like a cross between a flamethrower and a sword.

_What's going on?_ Percy thought as he then continued to walk on up to his cabin.

* * *

**10:30 pm**

The day hadn't stopped getting any weirder. Chiron was nowhere to be seen, and Mr.D almost didn't talk at all. There had been no activities, and some of the half-bloods were gathering everything they could find, from food to weapons.

People still wouldn't talk to Percy, and his closest friends were still a no-show. Percy had fallen into a very troubled sleep when he was awoken by the quiet clutter and voices outside. Percy's eyes shot open(his sleep had been very light that night, after all), and he tried to listen to what the campers outside were saying. He couldn't make anything out, though, as he didn't have super-hearing.

Quickly, Percy got up and changed into a random jeans, camp t-shirt, and light sweater, before stepping outside into the surprisingly cold and dark night. The people who had been outside his cabin were gone now, and suggesting by the fading sound of a car engine, the son of Poseidon suspected that they had taken the camp truck.

Percy also noticed with a sudden realization that he was probably the only one left at camp now. Usually there were always some cabins that stayed up after curfew. However, now Percy could barely see anything, it was so dark. Percy blindly approached the second camp car that they had acquired since the war, started it up (the keys were always forgotten in the glove compartment), and tried desperately to catch up with the other vehicle.

Luckily, Percy was able to see the truck's lights up ahead on the dirt countryside road; they were still too far away to be caught up with, though.

_I'll just see where they're going_, Percy thought a bit nervously as he awkwardly maneuvered the wheel. _Still don't see why they didn't invite me._

As Percy followed the other campers, though, he began to get a feeling of dread, like he wouldn't want to see their destination. The feeling was so strong that he almost turned back. There was a small part of his brain that kept saying _Turn back, turn back now, just go back to sleep, they'll never know-_

_Shut up,_ snapped the part of Percy's brain that was in control.

Finally, both of the cars approached the entry point of Manhattan-

"The city?" Percy mumbled to himself as he continued to drive onward, "Why there?"

The half-blood realized that the people in the other vehicle will know that somebody's been following them, and so Percy decided to park the car and continue to follow the car out on foot. It wasn't going that very fast now anyway.

The city was still somewhat alive. Many of the street lights were turned on, and so were some of the lights in some of the buildings. That twenty-four hour McDonalds was still running, as were other various stores and restaurants. People were out on the streets as well, but not a lot, by any means.

Finally, the camp truck stopped, right at the foot of the Empire State Building, and as Percy hid in the shadows and watched, he began to wonder if what the campers were going to do would have serious consequences.

The doors of the truck opened, and the campers came sprawling out. There were only a small bunch, surprisingly; Percy wondered why nobody else had come. It was summer break after all.

There were only about three dozen there (some were crammed in the back of the truck), and out of them all, Percy could only recognize a few.

Suddenly, much to the eighteen-year old's shock, the campers began to bring weapons from out of the car. Some of them were traditional Greek weapons, but others were some of the strange contraptions Percy had seen earlier.

Suddenly, even more to the half-blood's shock, several beings materialized, who he recognized as Greek gods. There was Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, and Hera. Basically, the gods who probably hated Percy the most. What was an even bigger shocker was that they weren't even trying to conceal themselves! They were still towering above everyone else!

Finally, people were beginning to notice the fact that there were five extremely tall and pissed off looking people in their midst, and some began to scream, while others immediately began to back away. While this was happening, Zeus had brought up one hand.

That was all that it took for the god to shut down all of the electricity in the city. The screams and shouts began to increase, until it seemed like the whole city was wailing. Finally, Zeus's voice boomed out "QUIET!"

The yell spread for several blocks, and Percy almost had to cover his ears. In the darkness, a rod of yellow electrical light sprang up, and Percy realized that Zeus was carrying his master-bolt.

Percy finally saw where this was all going, and just the thought of the gods attacking the city almost made him bolt out in front to stop them. However, he stayed put and forced himself to watch.

"Attention, mortals," the god of lightning boomed out again, "We have stayed hidden from your weak eyes for far too long. You all have forgotten about us, and have forgotten that WE are the ones in POWER!"

As he said this, he rose the master bolt up high, and lightning crackled up from the sky and connected with its tip, lighting up the entire city for more than two seconds. In those two seconds though, Percy saw that Annabeth was in the demigod crowd.

Now he grew even more confused. _Why is she here? Why's she supporting this?_

Then again, she didn't look like she was in favor. She looked quite somber, in fact.

Before Percy could think about it any further, the god continued "Our children have been in the dark for too long as well. That is why we show ourselves to you tonight. We have come, to take back what is rightfully ours."

At this point, he turned and looked right at Percy, who at that moment had thought that he was concealed. "This world, is unfitting for you. That is why we take it back. NOW."

And at that point, all hell broke loose. Percy had at first thought that the weapons made by the camp were made out of celestial bronze, which was unharmful to mortals. Now, though, Percy saw that they were made out of real, cold steel.

Some people might've either thought that the event was all a trick, or just might've been insanely stupid, because they actually began to fire at the gods. The bullets did nothing, and to Percy's horror, Zeus shot one of the attackers back with his own lightning, instantly electrocuting the man.

Then, the demigods began to attack with their weapons. Percy almost staggered back as he saw one of the campers slice a woman's head clean off. _What the hell?_ He thought a bit ludicrously as he began to back away more. Suddenly, the god of war threw a jar of presumably greek fire at one of the stores, and it instantly went up in flames, killing everyone inside with the flames spreading.

Some of the demigods began to do the same to other people, or just began throwing it at random, hitting everything except the Empire State Building, which was of course the entrance back to Olympus.

It was pandemonium. People were running everywhere, trying not to be killed. Suddenly, a demigod ran up to Percy, sword pointed straight at his chest. He looked only a couple years younger than the Son of Poseidon. Percy was quickly able to deflect the attack with Riptide.

"Why are you guys doing this?" he yelled out to the furious-looking demigod.

"We're tired of being pushed around!" the camper snarled back as he attempted to attack again. "The gods NEED to be believed in. Not just by us, but by EVERYONE. Fear is our tactic!"

Percy was quickly able to dodge all of the attacks before hitting the camper's helmet with the hilt of his sword, rendering him unconscious. With that, he quickly looked around for Annabeth amidst the chaos.

Suddenly, the half-blood cried out and arched his back backwards as he felt a sharp pain in the side of his back. He realized that he had just been stabbed. Before he could say anything, the attacker twisted the small blade, increasing the pain, making him yell again.

Finally, the knife was drawn out, and Percy fell onto his knees. He could feel the warm blood seeping out of his back.

He looked up to face his attacker. The identity of the attacker shocked him more than anything else. It was Annabeth.

Percy's eyes were filling up with tears now. _Why?_ He thought sporadically as he felt himself grow weaker from the blood loss. His eyesight grew blurry, and as he looked on to his once-girlfriend-now traitor, he asked one word: "Why?"

The blonde chose not to answer. Instead, she decided to pick Percy up with surprising strength and throw him right up against a wall. The pain from being stabbed and hitting the wall mixed together, and he slowly slid down onto the ground, a thin trail of blood left on the wall. He grew increasingly dizzy, and the last thing he saw before succumbing to unconsciousness was the sight of a large building up in flames, and the feeling of the ultimate betrayal.

When he next woke up, all of him hurt. His mind, body, and spirit had been almost utterly shattered.

* * *

It was still dark, but just turning to dawn. Everything was rubble. Almost no building was left standing, and everything, including Percy, was covered in dust. Everyone was gone, except for the dead that lay around him. At least, the ones he could see. The only building still standing was that infernal Empire State Building.

As Percy got up, he felt more increased pain from the area in which he got stabbed. It was probably infected by now, and getting worse. He also must've cracked his skull, because his head was throbbing, he couldn't see straight, and he was staggering whenever he walked.

That pain, however, was replaced by another: the feeling of being betrayed.

And Percy grew angry. _They killed everyone,_ he thought, as he realized that Sally and Paul were probably dead as well. _She tried to kill me, and they all left me for dead._ No more tears fell, though. The sadness was gone, replaced by anger.

Anger, and the need for revenge. No matter what happened, Percy vowed that he was going to get vengeance for what happened here. Not only that, but this new idea of spreading fear had to be stopped as well.

It didn't matter if he had no help at all. He would do it. Finally, he managed to walk amongst the rubble, and head straight towards the road that led out of the once-vast city.

* * *

**A/N: Don't post a review listing the plot holes so far: they'll all probably be debunked in the next chapter. Also, has anyone seen the Catching Fire trailer? It looks awesome! Anyway, please review, and share your thoughts and opinions, blablablablablablablabla(snore….snore….)**


	2. Ember

**A/N: Hello, there! Back to you with another chapter! By the way, I kind of spoil what Percy "becomes" in the thumbnail of this story.**

* * *

Annabeth

The daughter of Wisdom tried to keep an emotionless face as her fellow campers all celebrated around her.

They had all decided to stay inside the Empire State Building until the Gods told them what to do next. The people inside the building had been kil- taken care of, and now the demigods were pretty much basking in their success.

All of them except Annabeth herself.

The building was trashed, as Annabeth saw, there was garbage lain across the floor everywhere. As she walked down the hallway to a more private place from her enthusiastic peers, she heard her boots CRUNCH on what was probably broken glass.

Annabeth took a second to stop and look out a now broken window: the city was no longer a city. There was only wreckage, and Annabeth was pretty sure that if they didn't leave soon, the authorities and media would be here soon.

When Annabeth finally entered a random empty bathroom, she closed the door and immediately doubled over in psychological pain.

_What did I DO?!_ She thought a bit crazily to herself, and she felt her stomach churning at the memory of what had occurred the night before.

She remembered the way she had stabbed Percy, in a hopefully non-fatal way-no, she saw it herself, if he didn't get that wound treated soon, he would die from either infection or blood loss, or both- and the way he looked up to her from his knees, his eyes filled with tears of shock, she remembered the way his voice trembled slightly as he asked her why, _whywhywhywhywhywhy-_

Annabeth lost her train of thought as she began to feel sicker than before. Suddenly, she threw up whatever she had eaten in the last twenty four hours. The vomiting wracked her body so much that she ended up sliding down to the floor.

And now, she too was fighting back tears. She knew why she had done it….or did she? Had what the gods told her really justify what she did? Was she put into some sort of trance? There was no way she could've almost murdered her beloved by choice, the Gods must've done something….

But deep down, Annabeth knew that wasn't true. She had bought whatever it was the Gods said, she had believed them, and in doing so, she….she…..

Annabeth forced herself to get up and not think about the incident anymore. _I'm going to find him,_ she vowed silently to herself, her head still down, _after this is all over, I'm going to find him, and I'm going to fix everything. That's what I do best, isn't it?_

_Fix everything?_

Percy

Percy felt his knees grow weaker as he continued to struggle across the open dirt road. Blood had begun to fill up his mouth, and every now and then he had to spit out some spit mixed in with the warm liquid.

His wound didn't hurt as much as it had before, but it still stung like hell. He had begun to suspect that his head injury might be serious, as his head was still throbbing and the ground still looked like it was moving this way and that.

He had been walking for the whole day now, and night was beginning to fall again. Several news choppers flew over him, but none seemed to want to be preoccupied with a young adult walking on the road. The now-destroyed city was a much better scoop.

Suddenly, Percy straight up fell, right onto the dirt. He almost cried out, as now his head hurt even more. After a bit, he got up and continued to walk again.

After a while, Percy began to walk on the open field, not caring. In fact, his body hurt so much now that he had all but forgot his goal of revenge, or of anything really. The sun was finally beginning to go down, though, and the heat that Percy had felt on his back all day was finally beginning to cool off.

Finally, the sun went down, and Percy had to stop walking to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. As the cold night air reinvigorated him (it was still cold at night, for some reason), he looked around and suddenly realized that he had walked straight off the road and into open country. A quick look-around showed that he couldn't find the road anywhere. He might've been in an uninhabited territory, for all he knew.

"There's no use in just standing around," he said aloud bitterly to himself, already beginning to drag his feet across the dirt again, "I've got to keep moving."

More walking proved to be too much for Percy though, and about an hour later into the night, he collapsed onto his knees, breathing hard. His wound stung harder than ever now that he was sweating for an unknown reason. It struck Percy right then that Annabeth may have had poison on the tip of her blade.

_The stupid bi-_ was all Percy got to think before another sharp stab of pain in his head happened, almost making him shout in pain.

It also occurred to the demigod that he might die there. The dirt was so dry, and there was no water to be seen that he could use to heal him. He might never be able to get his vengeance, and that thought alone made Percy try to get up. In doing so, though, he fell on his stomach.

As he tried to get up again, Percy saw in the distance bright yellow lights. As his vision cleared, he saw that they were in fact house lights, as there were four (two on the bottom, two on the top), and they showed the outline of a farm-style house.

Even though they were obviously really far away, the fact that there was help nearby invigorated Percy, and he found the strength to get up slowly. Finally, he was able to walk a bit faster, and he saw that he was getting closer to the building bit by bit.

It ultimately proved too far away, though, and about a hundred yards away from the haven, Percy collapsed again. This time though, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back up. His body, being as injured as it was, couldn't handle it anymore.

He was almost motionless there on the ground, He was so close…

Finally, he tried to claw his way to the house. His arms were still weak, though, and trying to grab through the dirt was not an easy task. Just as he moved an inch further, Percy suddenly heard a rumbling noise near him.

Percy looked to the side of him (as much as he could, being on the ground) and he saw the big and dirty body of a Laestrygonian, which was looking at him with feral eyes. The thing had a huge wooden club in his hand.

The son of Poseidon couldn't get up still, and he couldn't just fight off something as big as that on the floor.

Never thought I'd die like this, Percy thought to himself, and he braced himself for the beating to death.

The Laestrygonian didn't do anything, though. It just continued to look at Percy, like it was some kid looking at a mosquito in disgust at how horrible it looked.

"Well!?" Percy breathed out angrily, trying to raise his voice but ultimately just ending up in a quiet yell, "Do it!"

The beast looked a bit angry that the human had talked in such a loud tone. Guess they were all for manners.

"I'm right here, you stupid animal!" Percy shouted, trying to get up, but failing yet again, "Kill me!"

The monster looked about ready to club him to death, but again, some thought held it back. Percy sighed frustratingly and went limp in submission.

* * *

**Intermission A/N: Alert! Introduction of a new character! Introduction of an OC!**

* * *

Ember

It wasn't like eighteen year-old Ember was doing anything worthwhile before she heard the boy outside screaming for death.

She had just been sitting on her living room couch in her strange looking home, watching the news report of the Manhattan destruction. She could've been practicing with her punching back, as she was very fit, or arguing on the phone with her mother in law either about tanning her skin (which she really didn't agree to, as she liked her pale skin), or about getting contacts that would both get rid of her "dorky" glasses and change her eye color from that "insufferable" dark green (her mother in law really hated her skin and eyes, apparently.).

She could even take down that old object hanging on her wall and practice with THAT weapon again; she hadn't in almost a year.

What she was most preoccupied with at the moment, though, was the news.

Considering the fact that she lived a bit near the once-city's limits, Ember thought that she had every right to care about what happened to it, not to mention the fact that many people were killed.

What was most intriguing about it all was who started it. There were no reported survivors in one of the most well-known cities in the country, and so a lot of the speculation concluded in "terrorist attacks". Ember personally didn't believe that, though. If her late grandfather had taught her anything, it was that there was always the supernatural at work in everything.

Just as the commercial break came on, though, Ember heard what sounded like a yell outside her house. The brunette immediately sat up and tensed her muscles as she waited for the noise to happen again. Predictably, it did.

The person shouting almost sounded like he was dying, It came out in a weird wheeze. "I'm right here, you stupid animal! Kill me!"

Okay, that's enough, said the young woman as she got up and strode towards the window. As she peeped out, she could make out in the slight distance, near a tree that was on the property, there was a body lying on the ground, and almost right next to it there was a….a….

"What the hell is that?" spoke aloud Ember. From what she could see, it looked like a giant human with a stick. Suddenly, the thing roared at the body, and the body moved a bit.

Finally, the girl shook herself out of her frozen spot and she quickly almost ran across the room and took down THAT thing from its place on the wall.

THAT thing turned out to be a weapon that looked very much like a Japanese katana; however, it was straight and considerably heavy, made out of steel.

Despite the fact that it was heavy, the girl lifted it up and took the gleaming blade out of its sheath as if it were as light as a feather.

"Well, I guess I DO get to use you right now," said Ember aloud a bit eagerly as she then proceeded to walk to her door and to outside.

* * *

Percy

Percy would've clapped his hands over his ears as the monster roared into them, if he could've.

As he weakly lifted his head, he saw that the Laestrygonian was going to do what Percy wanted him to do. It was starting to lift its wooden weapon over its head….

Percy kept on watching; he didn't want to give the thing the satisfaction of him closing his eyes. Just as the beast was about to bring down the weapon, though, suddenly something stabbed right through its belly, and the Laestrygonian was so shocked that it dropped its club with a loud THUD.

The half-blood saw that it was the tip of a sword that had stabbed the monster, but he couldn't see who was holding it. Finally, whoever it was slowly slid the blade out of the wound, almost as if the bearer of the weapon was a trained professional, and the Laestrygonian began to fall (almost on top of Percy), before it combusted into the dust. The dust began to sprinkle around on everything but Percy.

The green-eyed demigod wasn't disappointed that his life was saved; now he could do what he had planned to do. But who had saved him?

* * *

Ember

Ember only felt more confused as whatever the hell that thing was evaporated. Focus on the task at hand, she thought to herself, which was, of course, to help whoever this person was.

As she tried to help the guy up, she noticed how extremely bad he looked. His eyes were sunken in, his hair was all messed up, and his lower lip had what looked like dried up blood on it.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked him. He looked almost half-asleep, but he responded.

"It's not…dead….." he breathed out, and Ember also realized that it probably wasn't good for him to be talking right now.

"What-?" she began, but then shook her head and continued "Look, we've got to get you inside-"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by the guy, who said "You…used…mortal…..weapon…..not…dead."

Mortal weapon? Ember thought confusedly, before seeing behind him that the dust was beginning to move, and it all suddenly made sense.

"What do I do?" Ember quickly and nervously asked him. "….This….." he said, bringing out- a ballpoint pen?

However, the guy then weakly uncapped it, and what happened next should've been impossible, at least to Ember. Then again, she had just killed what was probably a monster, a monster that was reforming very, very quickly.

The uncapped pen turned into a bronze-colored sword. It glowed softly. He thrust it towards her expectantly.

As she grabbed the glowing sword she felt something strange come over her. The feeling that she had just grabbed ahold of something very powerful.

Suddenly, the beast was fully reformed, and it snarled at the two of them. Quickly, it charged at Ember, arms raised.

Ember managed to drag the guy out of the way just in time before the monster reached them, and missed. Before it could turn around, she quickly shot her sword arm forward, once again stabbing the thing straight through the back.

It once again collapsed into dust, except this time, it stayed that way. The shock of everything that had just happened hit her, and she almost collapsed as well. However, as she looked back to the body of the guy, she realized that he was already unconscious. Judging by how damaged he looked, he would probably die if something wasn't done.

And so, Ember walked over to the body and tried to get the guy's arm over her shoulder. Once she succeeded in this part, she began to go back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it may not seem like it, but Percy's condition here is really getting serious. This will be elaborated on further in the next chapter. Also, if you want a clearer picture of my OC, just look at Lily Collins (an actress who will star in the upcoming movie Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, which is an adaptation of the first book from a series that I want to read very soon.) See you next chapter!**


	3. The Technology

**A/N: zzzzzzzzz…. (wakes up) hu-WHAT? Hm, oh, right… another chapter, here for you, ….zzzzzzz…..**

* * *

Percy

As Percy groggily woke up, he heard a voice. He also felt a cool-feeling hand pressed on his forehead.

"Hey, are you here with me, or not?" When Percy finally had his eyes opened to his maximum, he saw that the voice belonged to a girl- in particular, the one that had saved him.

The girl's skin was really pale, and she had dark green eyes, not at all unlike Percy's. Her brown hair was let down, and it reached below her shoulders to their mid-arm sections. She was wearing a wrinkled shirt to some band that Percy didn't know, and was also wearing jean shorts. Her face showed relief as he woke up.

"Oh good, I thought that you died on me for a second," she said before sitting in an armchair adjacent to the couch that Percy was sitting on. He took the time to look around the room he was in, and it didn't look like it belonged in a farm house at all.

It looked a lot more like the inside of a really expensive mansion. The tiled floors shined, and the walls were a light beige color. The room itself, while large, was a bit cluttered with things that the girl presumably owned. For example, in one section of the room, there was flat-screen hanging on the wall, and there was a hallway that led to another part of the house.

At this point, Percy realized that his pain was almost completely gone, and he tried to get up.

"Hey, that probably isn't a very good-" was all the girl got to say, as when Percy tried to get up, the pain came back with a vengeance, so much in fact, that he almost cried out. Instead, he grimaced, and sat back down.

"Would you mind telling me why I STILL hurt every time I move?" growled Percy, as he felt very frustrated at the fact that he was confined to one seat.

"I only have enough medical supplies to mend SOME of the pain," replied the girl in an almost nonchalant way, "You've only been out for half an hour, and my dad took the car to go….someplace, and so we're stuck here for the time being."

Percy tried to glare at the girl, but his attempt to rise had used up whatever energy he had accumulated. "What do you mean? I walked here straight from the…..city….."

Several things happened at once after he said this: the girl sharply shifted her eyes back to Percy, the half-blood remembered everything that had happened, and he then punched the wall so hard that the plaster gave way, leaving a fist sized hole in the wall.

At this, the girl exclaimed "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Percy looked to his side and saw the results of his outburst, and he almost turned sheepish, saying quietly, "Sorry, it's just that-"

"Nevermind that, I can just pay to fix it, what I want to know is how you're the only confirmed survivor from the attack. The whole city is devastated, and yet you survived. How?" she interrupted leaning in, curious for information, like a certain someone. "Not only that, but I'd also like to know whatever that was that I killed out there?"

Percy sat there in silence for a bit before replying, "You ask a lot of questions. And, seeing as how you've just seen a lot of things that make anyone normal go crazy, I have to ask: Are both of your parents still alive?"

He could see that the girl was visibly taken back by what he had just asked. She answered slowly "Yeah, both of my parents are alive. Divorced, but still alive."

The son of Poseidon tried to knit his eyebrows together in thought, but found it as painful as the head throbbing, and so he just continued with "You're probably able to see through the Mist."

Now it was her turn to knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "Well, yes, you can see through any mist by just walking through it."

Percy sighed exasperatedly before rummaging through his pocket for Riptide, and he soon found it, pulled out the cap, and the sword with the tragic history sprang up, three feet high. "You shouldn't be able to touch this," he explained, "Much less use it. I found out a long time ago, though, that there are some special mortal people who can see through this thing called the Mist, which is SUPPOSED to hide your kind's eyes from things like that monster you killed."  
"You throw the word "mortal" around like you yourself aren't….." trailed off the girl as she saw the look Percy was giving her. "So you mean to tell me, that you're not human?" she continued, eyes growing a bit wider with shock.

"Well, half-human is the technical term," the demigod replied, trying to ease the mortal in on the whole gods thing. After he finished explaining everything Greek mythology-related (or at least as much as he knew), and the event that had happened a night earlier, the girl suddenly reached behind the chair she was sitting on, and took out a somewhat short one-edged sword, which Percy was able to recognize as the one that had pierced the Laestrygonian.

To Percy, it looked like one of those samurai swords that he saw the heroes use in those old cheesy movies he used to watch as a kid; however, it looked a bit different: it was shorter, the side that was usually curved was straight, and the entire thing looked like it was about twice as heavy than it was supposed to be.

The girl ran her fingers across the flat part of the blade, probably reminiscing about something from her past. Her eyes looked quite thoughtful to Percy, but in a different way than how Annabeth's usually looked. While Annabeth's eyes were thoughtful, they always seemed to be strategizing about something, trying to figure out the best way around whatever obstacle that was in her path. This girl's eyes instead seemed to be thinking about ways to go THROUGH the obstacle, not around it, ways to survive the things in the obstacle.

"My grandfather used to always tell me that there were….things in this world that were simply beyond our understanding," she said, her eyes now looking up to Percy. "I always did believe that, but I didn't think that I'd actually be able to….encounter one of them."

There was another brief moment of silence before the half-blood said "My name's Percy. What's yours?"

"Ember."

Percy couldn't help but grin a little. "Cool name," he said.

Suddenly, the pain seemed to slash right across his whole body, and this time, he simply collapsed forward, off of the couch.

Just before he hit the ground, though, a pair of arms caught him, before they became too weak to hold his weight, and then Ember too collapsed.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I've got you," she said somewhat soothingly, though it still didn't help the fact that Percy's entire body was in unbearable pain. Percy's head had unwillingly buried itself in the side of Ember's neck, but when he tried to get it out, the tendons in his own neck seemed to just not want to lift his own head.

_Her hair did smell nice, though. She must've showered recently-_

Percy caught himself in his own thoughts. _Yeah, way to go, Percy,_ he thought to himself as he combined his own strength with Ember's to get him back up,_ you just had a seriously creepy thought. Way to-freaking-go._

Finally, he was up and back on the couch, with the mortal girl seemingly towering over him. He realized that she was feeling through his hair.

"Uh, what exactly are you- OW!" was all that Percy managed to say, because one of Ember's hands suddenly touched one part of his head (the rear part of his skull) and the pain escalated quickly before going back down.

Finally, the brunette backed away and sat back onto the armchair, but her expression didn't make Percy feel any better about his situation.

"God," she whispered, "You should be dead!"

"Gee, thanks for the support," Percy grumbled a bit.

"No, you don't get it!" she continued, moving her hands around a bit wildly, "The entire back of your skull…it's just fractured! There's a line of nothing drawing a big circle around it! The only reason why it hasn't fallen off and made your brain spill out is because your skin is holding it back!"

Alright, NOW Percy was worried.

"Wait a minute…" Percy said, remembering his godly lineage (even though he hated them now for what they did and didn't do), and quickly asked, "Ember, please tell me you've got water in this place?"

After about a minute, she came running back with a glass full of it. "Why, what's it going to do?"

You'll see," Percy replied, as he then drank down the water.

A couple seconds passed before he realized that nothing had happened.

The water hadn't healed him, it hadn't done anything! "What the…. I don't understand….." Percy said aloud to himself.

Before either of them could say anything else, the demigod suddenly slumped his head and became unconscious.

* * *

Ember

"Oh no," Ember quickly said as she pressed two fingers to Percy's neck, and felt that his pulse was slowing down. It appeared that the brain wasn't able to handle anymore of the stress that Percy had put on it, and it was shutting down.

Thoughts quickly ran across the inside of Ember's head as she tried to figure out what to do. If something wasn't done fast, Percy would certainly die, which was something that Ember definitely didn't want to happen.

As she racked her own brain to think of possibilities, a new thought had sprang up; that new technology her father's company had wanted to test out, but couldn't find any people who wanted to test it out… that could save a person's life, as even if Percy's head was able to be put back together, it still would've been too long. Percy would be alive, but his brain would be dead.

Quickly, she whipped out her cellphone and called her father's phone number, and impatiently waited for him to pick up. Finally, a gruff voice came on the line and said, "Look, sweetie, I wish I had the time right now, but I'm at a business meeting and-"

"Look, dad, I have someone DYING here," Ember quickly rushed out, "and I think your prototype thing could save him. Just please, you've gotta come now!"

There was an unbearable moment of silence before her father replied "Alright, we're on our way."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm back to being somewhat awake, and I want to say this: I heard about the whole thing in Boston, and I just want to say that even though it means nothing, my apologies towards all of the injured and the family members of the dead are extremely sincere: I'm sorry about what happened, and I hope they catch whoever did it, even though that will probably never satisfy anyone. Anyway, what did you people think about this chapter? In case you weren't aware, this will be a PercyxOC story, so if you don't like those, than I don't know what to tell ya. Did you guys think the introduction of it was a bit forced? Please, just let me know what you thought of the chapters! Come on…..the review button is RIGHT. THERE. All you need to do is tell me if it was good or not, and if it was bad, tell me what was bad about it so I may do better. That's all.**


	4. Guilt

A/N: Alright, I swear I'm wide awake today. I SWEAR. …zzzzzzzzzzzz….. (gets woken up) DAH! I'm sorry, I don't know what's up this week, I just feel really tired. Anyway, here's another chapter.

Poseidon

The God of the sea had been sitting on his throne in his underwater palace, contemplating over the events that had recently transpired, when he got the Iris message from the blonde haired boy.

"Poseidon? It's me, Jason Grace?" said the boy, and Poseidon regarded him with emotionless eyes.

"What do you think you are doing, boy? Zeus has control over Iris now. You may easily be traced, and caught." Said Poseidon in a dull tone.

"She told me she let it slip under the wire," Jason explained, and as Poseidon saw the message, he saw that the boy didn't look the least bit nervous. "I just wanted to tell you that the Romans won't stand for what just happened, and that you shouldn't either."

The god was about to cancel the message feed in annoyance before the son of Jupiter cried out, "Wait! So you're just going to sit down and let the other gods do this!? This isn't what GODS are supposed to do!"

This time when Poseidon replied, his tone was angry. "And so what? Would you like to know what he did with the others, such as Artemis, or even Hestia when they protested?"

When the blonde-haired teen didn't respond, Poseidon continued, "He…..He has chained Artemis. Hestia…..she's been cast into Tartarus. That is what happens if you face against him and the other gods supporting him. That is why Hades and I have stayed in our selective kingdoms and done nothing."

The boy's face was a mask of no emotion. Quietly, he replied "Some gods you are." And with that, he swiped his hand and the message ended.

The god put his head in his hands. His explanation did not justify his cowardness. He no longer felt his son's life force. He had let his own son die simply because he was afraid of what would happen to himself, rather than what would happen to others.

A/N: Don't worry, this won't be the only chapter I post today.


	5. Unfeeling

**A/N: See? I told you I would post more today!**

* * *

The next time Percy woke up, he felt absolutely fine. In fact, he felt nothing at all.

The room was bright, so bright in fact, that it should've taken Percy a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust. However, all he needed to do was open his eyes, and everything was crystal clear, which Percy thought was a bit strange.

He saw that he was in a room that looked like it belonged in a hospital, except that it looked even more sterile than usual. The walls were a bare white, there was nothing in the room except him, the bed he was sitting on, the monitors next to him, and a balding man in a pure white lab coat staring at said monitors.

The man in the labcoat looked over and noticed that the green-eyed demigod was awake, and he jumped in surprise. "Oh! Y-you're awake! T-t-they told me you would be awake soon….." he said in a high and quivering voice.

"What do you-?" Percy began, but then stopped, as he also realized that his lower jaw felt..strange. When he kept it set together with his upper teeth, it felt surprisingly cold, almost as if it was pure metal.

He still couldn't feel his body. Finally, he looked down at his upper body (the part that wasn't in the covers), and what he saw would've made him jump out of his skin.

That is, if he had any left.

He wasn't even sure if he could call it a human body anymore. It LOOKED like a human body, but it just wasn't. Where there was once skin and flesh, there was only metal, metal that was a dark silver, and looked almost alien-like. It wasn't a suit of any kind- as Percy twisted it around, he saw that it clung way too tightly to be considered not a part of him. It looked like those diagrams you'd see in your scientific anatomy class- the ones that showed what the body looked like without the skin there to cover it. All of the muscle-tissue was shown, except that it just wasn't flesh, it was a weird type of metal that had somehow replaced his once normal body.

His arms were no different, except with a new twist: when Percy rolled his right shoulder back, he found that he had moved it far too back to be considered normal. Experimentally, he moved it back more. And a bit more. And a bit more….

The "skin" stretched like a Chinese finger trap: it expanded, showing the many little wires beneath it, allowing the bone of his shoulder (if there even was a bone left) to pop several inches out of its own socket.

When Percy stopped, both the shoulder and "skin" moved back slowly into their original places. Percy was quite shocked and afraid now, as when he turned his head to look back at the man, he was shivering in fear. "What. Did. You. Do!?" he whispered.

"I-I know you must be q-quite shocked about this, but I assure you-" that was as far as the man got before Percy pulled his arm up with so much force that it broke right out of its hidden shackle on the bed. As he examined this, he noticed that it too, was like his upper body, and he was willing to bet that the rest of his body was like this as well.

The man quickly scurried over to the wall where a beeper of some sorts was there. Quickly, he pressed it and spoke into its speaker, saying, "S-sir! Subject QA-125 is freeing himself! I-I need security in here!"

Percy was only half listening, as he managed to free the entirety of his body, and he took one shaky step onto the ground. He saw that his feet didn't have toes; they looked more like metallic shoes. He shakily took steps towards one of the two doors in the room, and after bursting in, he saw that it was a bathroom, with a huge mirror in it. With that, he saw his whole body, and his face.

His neck was just like the rest of his body, showing all of the muscle and tendons that should be there, but just weren't. He also saw the reason why his lower jaw felt weird; it and his teeth were made out of pure-solid metal, with the hinges being connected to the rest of his head by the weird "skin" metal that was the rest of his body.

His head, or at least the front of it, though, had been left somewhat untouched. His real skin looked like it was bled dry, as it was an almost-pure snow-white. His hair, still the same length, was now an ash-gray color.

At first, Percy also thought that his eyes were left untouched as well. However, as he looked closer, he saw that instead of the irises their usual green, they were now a pitch black. As he looked even closer, he saw that they were a bit fuzzy, like when the TV turns to static.

Suddenly, without warning, they both flashed a dark red. It wasn't a very bright or big flash, but Percy was still fragile enough to be startled by it, and he nearly fell to the floor. However, now he saw that he had been given information on everything in the room. It wasn't like in the Terminator movies, where Arnold had the information right there in his sight: Instead, now the information was "uploaded" onto his brain. He now knew what type of reflective material the mirror was, how old it was, what the toilet in the corner of the room was made out of, when it had been recently cleaned…..

It was all too much. As he turned around back to the doorway, he suddenly saw that it was blocked by two men in dark purple uniforms. They were both holding strange looking guns, as the muzzles were longer and thinner.

His mind still in a craze, Percy looked frantically anywhere like a caged animal, trying to find a place to escape. It amazed him once again how he was barely able to feel anything; everything felt muted, as if he were gently brushing them.

"Subject QA-125, we order you to stand down." Said one of the security personnel in a monotone voice. Slowly, they both began to advance on Percy.

Percy lost it. He lashed out, somehow being able to both strategically chop the left officer's neck, making him grab at it and collapse to the floor, and kick the right officer sharply in the left part of his skull, successfully rendering him unconscious.

He stood there hunched, right in between the two incapacitated people, and was panting heavily. If he were able to see his own body, he would've seen that the "skin" was stretching in and out rapidly, showing the technology underneath briefly a lot. He took the time to notice that he was wearing very flimsy and blank shorts of some kind.

The bald man was gone, and Percy could here several marching feet stomping outside the room.

It appeared that Percy's ears were also enhanced somehow, as beneath all of the stomping, he heard quitter yet still very urgent steps among them. There was also voice, one that Percy recognized from not too long ago, arguing with somebody.

"Hey! Would you let me through!? I need to see him! He might kill all of you!"

Percy recognized the girl's voice even before he saw her step into the room. It was the brunette who had saved him that night, the girl named Ember. This time around, she was wearing black pants, a dark blue t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Her hair was still let down.

When she saw him, she was considerably shocked. However, when she talked, she sounded incredibly calming. "Percy..?"

Everything was still very shocking to Percy; he could barely think straight. He needed a calming voice right now, and Ember's voice really was. He slowly took staggering steps out of the bathroom.

When he finally was close to her, he heard guns being cocked in the doorway leading to outside of the room, but at Ember's motion, Percy heard the weapons being holstered.

He looked up at Ember, and he asked, "What…..happened to me?"

Ember smiled faintly before grabbing his arm gently. He could barely feel it, just like everything else. "It's going to take a bit of explaining," she said quietly, her thoughtful eyes going over Percy's face.

She tugged Percy towards the doorway. "Come, follow me."

* * *

Several Hours Later

After he had been put into less open clothes (a random pants, collared blank long-sleeved shirt, and black gloves), both he and Ember were in what seemed to be a boarding room. There was a long polished wooden table, and both they, several other members of the company, and Ember's own father were sitting at.

Ember's father was very tall. He looked a bit like Abraham Lincoln, pre-president and a bit handsomer. His hair was short and kept, and he was wearing a normal suit.

He spoke directly to Percy, who kept his face an emotionless mask. "This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but you've been asleep for almost the whole year. We're now in December."  
When Percy didn't respond to this, the man continued, "When you came to us with the help from my daughter, your body was ready to die. More than half of your internal organs had shut down, and the fragmented part of your head was already going to fall off. Couple that with the incurable infection on your back, you would've died."

Percy still didn't say anything, so the man went on. "We've been wanting to test out this technology since the beginning of the year. The ability to enhance a person's abilities beyond even the highest capacity, not to mention fixing up any ailment to the body, would be perfect for the U.S military. But, like with any prototype, every benefactor or possible test runner was scared off. But then you came to us."

He picked up the remote that had been sitting on the table and pressed a button on it. A hidden projector then showed a power point, showing what happened to Percy's body.

"You see, every single part of your body has been enhanced beyond physical perfection. Not only that, but the special compound metal we implemented lets you stretch out parts of your body into impossible places. The metal, although incredibly rare seeing as how we used up all of our reserves on you, is quite indestructible. We tested it in a nuclear explosion, and found that it was left unscathed. We also took the time to enhance your brain, letting you process information from everywhere with those eyes. We uploaded just about every martial art skill imaginable onto your brain. With all of that, you're now probably the perfect super soldier."

Now that the company leader was finally finished, Percy asked an important question. "That's all very nice to hear, but what I want to know is what happened in all the time that I was out. Would you mind telling?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, now you can see where the "SciFi" part of the story comes in. Yes, it's unrealistic, but this is a universe where Gods exist. I think I'll live making Percy a cyborg in this. Anyway, what did you think? Was it good, or not? Let me know!**


	6. The House

**A/N: Another week, another chapter! Also, I spout a lot of BS in this chapter, as I explain what exactly the company that Ember's father is the CEO of is. So, don't look at a bunch of products hoping to see this company's logo. Beware of some OOC-ness.**

* * *

Annabeth

The daughter of Athena tried to look as calm and normal as she could as she sat in the populated café.

It had been several months since the destruction of Manhattan. For some reason that Annabeth didn't know, the Gods had decided against attacking Brooklyn. Rumor had it that it was because there were other forces there that were a potential threat the Gods, and they just weren't ready for that kind of power.

It didn't really matter to Annabeth. At that moment, she was in probably one of the most famous places in the country, Washington D.C. In fact, she was only about a mile away from the famous White House and its surrounding monuments. In the time span between the Manhattan attack and since she arrived at Washington about a day ago, the Greeks (the Romans had made it clear that they wanted to stay neutral in the situation, and while Zeus/Jupiter left them alone, he did keep his eye on them) had attacked and leveled Los Angeles, England, and Tokyo. Much like the Manhattan attack, they had left themselves anonymous to the mortals, and they had been labeled as terrorists. Surprisingly, Zeus hadn't let his huge and temperamental ego get in the way of the grand scheme of things.

You see, the reason why Annabeth was there was because she was one of three to scout out the area. Of course, Washington D.C was the next area of attack for the Greeks. However, this time, the Gods would let themselves be seen to everyone around the world. It would finally be the actual time for the Gods to take over.

Annabeth looked at her coffee mug and felt a bit queasy. To be a part of that many deaths was not a very good feeling. Before they had left Manhattan, she had seen that Percy's body was no longer there, and there were footprints in the dust leading away, to the open road. However, even after months of searching, she hadn't found any evidence that he was still alive someplace.

She hadn't given up, no, but she was at the breaking point. In the nights she would often have nightmares of what she did…

The daughter of Wisdom shook herself out of her own thoughts. She hadn't been able to observe much since she had arrived, and she had already known a lot about the security defenses around the monuments, so she didn't know why the Gods had decided to wait several more months until attacking. Not that she was complaining, she didn't want the killing and the dictator-ing to happen yet, or rather at all.

She began to think about the son of Poseidon again, and how guilty she felt, and the longing for her boyfriend back. Most of the time, it just hurt way too much.

Wisdom's daughter simply sighed as she got up from her table and left, coffee untouched.

* * *

Percy

After Percy had asked the question, the room descended into an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Ember took out her smart phone, one hand searching quickly through what was probably the internet while the other hand adjusted her glasses, before sliding said phone down to Percy.

When Percy picked it up (quite awkwardly, as he hadn't gotten used to his new body) and looked at the small screen, he saw a recent newspaper article. It read: Mysterious Terrorists Attack Los Angeles, Hundreds Dead.

After he finished reading the article, it was all Percy could do to not crush the phone (which he probably could do) in anger. He slid the phone back to the brunette in silence.

_So they didn't stop at Manhattan,_ the former demigod thought to himself, his metallic fists becoming clenched,_ they had to do that to other places too. I bet they just LOVED doing it too…_

Finally, Percy suddenly got up and began to walk stiffly to the door. Just before he could, though, he heard Ember's father almost yell out "Wait! Where do you think you're going?"

The former half-blood turned around and simply said "Anywhere."

Just as he was about to turn around again, though, he heard Ember herself say "That might be a bit hard to do."  
Quickly, Percy walked back to the table and said in a cold tone "Why?" The shock of having a new and cybernetic body had worn off now, and now he was simply angry at what his girlfriend and the Gods he thought he knew were doing. His thirst for revenge was back.

"Well, that's what the last slide is going to show," the father (whose name was Thomas) replied, as he continued the powerpoint to the last slide. What it showed was Percy's body in an X-Ray. Percy saw that pretty much half of his internal organs were gone (including his stomach, sadly) and even though his heart was still intact, it was beating so slowly and rarely that at first Percy thought that it was just dead. His veins were nonexistent, even though his bones were (as he predicted) still intact. He also saw the metal plate on the back of his head. He also saw that the scan was pointing out several parts in the body. They were marked as red dots, and they were many, scattered out across it.

"What's that supposed to be?" Percy asked. "These are all of the imperfections and malfunctioning parts of your body," the father explained, "While we have implanted enough tech inside you to bring you back into consciousness, that's all it's done, besides the enhancements I've already told you about. If you're to continue walking around or doing any other sort of physical tasks today, you'd probably either fall apart or go berserk on everyone. Not only that, but the metal that we've fused into your body is pretty insufficient at protecting the cybernetic technology inside you, at least at this point."

He had Percy there: he had already noticed that if one were smart enough to poke through the holes his body made when he was breathing heavily or popping out bones, it would probably be a death sentence for him.

Even then, Percy still replied in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "So you still don't see why NO ONE wants to try this thing out?"

Before the man could reply, Ember finished his statement. "Look, all they need to do is continue tweaking their tech, and find more of hedjinium, and then you'll be able to do stuff before dying. Alright?"

"And just how long would that take?" Percy asked. Ember hesitated before answering, "Probably at least three months."

Percy sighed exasperatedly before saying "Okay, fine, I'll stay wherever you put me until this is done. Well, anywhere except that room."

There was no way Percy would be able to stay in that blank and white room, even if it was for only "at least three months". Ember's dad frowned as he started "But-"

However, once again Ember interjected, "That's alright. You could stay in our house." Her dad looked a bit disapproving. "Now honey, I don't think you're able to make a decision like that by yourself."

Ember scoffed a little as she replied "Like you can stop me? Besides, our house is freaking huge. Not only that, but if he does go berserk, which is very unlikely by the way, the security can just gun him down. Ah, no offense, right?" She finished, with the last sentence directed towards Percy.

Percy was a bit surprised at how a girl who can be so soothing could also be a bit bossy. In fact, it reminded him of her-

Shut up, Percy thought to himself. "None taken," he answered.

Thomas chuckled before saying to his daughter, "Hah, you're right. I can't ever refuse you."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, "I was at your house. It's not that big."

Ember grinned slyly as she replied, "Well, when you're rich, you can afford more than one."

5:00

It's not like the three of them traveled to the house in a limo or anything. It was a simple black sedan, and Thomas drove the vehicle himself. However, both Percy and Ember rode in the back.

The former-demigod was busy examining his hand. Who could blame him? He had seen a lot of sci-fi movies, but his hand didn't look like anything he had seen. As said before, it looked like a normal arm if the skin was torn off, exposing the muscle tissue underneath. It was a dark grey, and many little holes pick-pocketed it all over. He kept on turning it around, clenching and unclenching his fingers, making a fist at times.

He finally randomly asked Thomas "So what is your company exactly? If it's so profitable, how come I've never heard of it?"  
Without looking back, the CEO replied, "the name of my company is Ayvo (he pronounced it as "Agvo"), and the reason why you haven't heard or seen of it is because you haven't been paying attention. If you looked closely at the Coke you'd drink, or the computer you had, you'd see that our logo is there. We fund almost every major product company at the moment, and in return, they fund us back."

Ember opened something in her smart phone and handed it to Percy, and he saw that it showed what was apparently the company logo. It was an outward spiral, with the many dots in it made up of the colors gold, blue, and white. In Percy's opinion, he thought that it was a very fitting logo for a company literally called "Pure".

"Well, I guess that answers my question," Percy mumbled (or as much as he could, seeing as how he didn't have a lower lip). "Anyway, we've been driving for more than an hour. How more far away-?"

He was interrupted by Ember, who said, "We're here."

Percy looked out and saw that it was almost dark now. However, he could still see the enormous house that they were approaching. They now appeared to be in the hills of what looked like a place in Canada (he knew the place well). It surprised him a bit that they had been in Canada of all places, but what he was most surprised by was the house itself.

It was definitely a mansion, as it was three stories high, and pretty wide. It looked like it was made out of marble, although it was probably another material. He could tell though that the house was heavily armed with security, just as with any other rich house. The lights were lit in all eight of the windows.

In short, Percy was pretty impressed.

* * *

The once-son of Poseidon had been given a room on the second floor. The room itself, while bare, was big. There was a king-sized bed, a huge plasma-screen mounted on one wall, a closet that had no clothes, a desk, and the room even had its own bathroom.

The room must've been prepared beforehand, as there was an object lying on the bed in a plastic bag. When Percy went over to look at it, he wasn't sure if he should either throw up in disgust, or widen his eyes in surprise.

In the bag, there was a flap of realistic-looking skin. Judging by the slightly pink line near the top of it, Percy was already able to guess what it was for as he saw the note written on a strip of duct tape on the bag: If you're going to go out in public, you're going to need this.

Sure enough, when Percy opened the bag and took the thing out in the bathroom, it looked like it was supposed to be the skin that covered his jaw. It had a slightly rubbery feeling, but other than that, it would pass off as real skin.

When Percy carefully placed the skin at the place around and at his jaw, it stuck and fit. When Percy moved his jaw around, it still fit. There was almost no evidence that it was fake, as the tone of it was the same as the rest of his skin.

He still felt like throwing up a bit, but before he could decide whether or not he would, he heard a slight knock on the open bathroom door, and when he turned around, he saw that it was Ember.

Percy still wasn't sure what he should make of her, and whether or not he should trust her. Granted, she did save his life, but then again, she was probably the one to suggest turning him into….this. Then again, he probably wouldn't have survived without the technology.

"Just wanted to see how you're moving in," she said in a quiet voice.

"Doing fine, I guess," Percy replied. Ember nodded, saying "I see you've got that thing on. Do you think it's good, or-?"

"No! No, no, it's really alright," the now-cyborg replied. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to look like he didn't approve of it in front of her. "Okay," Ember said, eyes twinkling a bit.

After a bit of awkward silence, Ember still hadn't left. "Is there something else you want to say..?" Percy questioned in a slow tone, and the brunette almost blushed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you're going to…like what I'm going to ask." She said, suddenly fidgeting.

"What?" Percy asked, genuinely confused. "Nothing," Ember said, looking down a bit, and Percy realized that in front of him, she became a bit coy. "It's just that, I wanted to ask if I could…..feel- I mean, I haven't been able to touch the material before, so-"

The gray-haired young man finally saw what he was trying to ask: touch the metal on him. She was probably naturally curious. He knew that it was just like touching his body, but he still stretched out the collar of his shirt so that his shoulder was bared. "Go ahead," he answered.

She tentatively stepped up to him, as she was almost his height. The girl gently placed her right hand on Percy's shoulder. At first, only her finger tips were touching his now-metal skin, but the full palm eventually felt the skin. "It's really cold," Ember mumbled.

"Not like it matters," Percy replied, "I can't really feel your hand anyway."

She knit her eyebrows together a bit. "Really-?" as she said this, she moved her hand over to the side of his neck. At this, Percy was surprised, not only at the fact that she was doing this, but also that his neck was showing signs of feeling: it was that prickly feeling you get when somebody touches a sensitive part of your skin.

"I-I can kind of feel something," He stated, at first staring straight ahead, but then when Ember looked up, he found himself looking straight into her dark-green eyes.

Her hand had stopped at Percy's neck, and she was now almost-cupping it with said hand.  
Before something could happen between the two, Percy took a step back and bumped into the sink. At this, they both snapped out of their trance, and Ember took a couple of embarrassed steps back.

"I, uh, think we should go downstairs," Percy murmured in a confused tone.

"Y-yeah, I think we should," Ember said, now beginning to blush.

* * *

**A/N; I know, the romance is starting a bit too quickly, I'm sorry. Anyway, the word Ayvo is the Greek word for Pure, and the word "hedj" is the Egyptian word for silver: therefore, hedjinium, even though the metal that's been grafted onto Percy is definitely not silver. Also, I'd like to say why I want reviews: it's not because I want this story to be popular just for it to be popular; I want it to have a lot of reviews that give me feedback. Feedback on how to make my writing better.**


End file.
